1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate or door, especially a sectional door, for buildings or the like, having one or more closure elements that at the sides are guided approximately vertically, and that are provided with drive means, whereby these elements can be moved into an approximately horizontal rest position above the door opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pursuant to heretofore known proposals, fixed drive motors are provided that act upon the closure elements, for example via cables. These drive mechanisms are complicated and expensive because the cables can act upon the closure elements only via intermediate elements and compensating elements. In addition, special preventive measures are also indispensable in case the cable breaks.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the drive mechanism for opening and closing the door while for the most part eliminating the aforementioned drawbacks.